


鏡頭下的你

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	鏡頭下的你

　　专业的摄影棚内，工作人员在一旁调整聚光灯和打光版的角度，模特儿正站在布景前，负责拍摄的摄影师拿起相机后，彼此投入工作之中。

　　「身体稍微往左边转一点，对！就是这样——！」摄影师正对着站在布景前摆姿势的模特儿拍下了一张又一张的照片，按下最后一次快门时，男人将视线从相机放下，转头对着周围的工作人员喊「要拍下一个主题了，换下个布景！然后休息半小时吧。」

　　「艺兴，你稍微休息一下！」上一秒还不苟言笑的摄影师在转过头面对张艺兴时，脸上挂着温柔的微笑说着，张艺兴走向摄影师身边说「伯贤，我想先看看刚刚拍的照片，可以吗？」

　　「当然，过来吧！」边伯贤笑着点头同意了，看着两人一起走上二楼的办公室后，某个工作人员突然小声的说了句「边摄影师这双标能不能别这么明显？」

　　「呵，边摄影师的这种双标行为，你要学会习惯。」另一个似乎在边伯贤身边工作许久的人轻笑着，其中一个新人好奇的开口问「不过业界上不是都传闻边摄影师不会和同一个艺人合作第二次吗？可是⋯⋯只要是和张艺兴相关的拍摄⋯⋯总是边摄影师操刀⋯⋯」

　　「乖孩子，久了你就知道为什么了。」和边伯贤共事许久的人轻轻拍了拍那个新人的肩，除了新人以外，边伯贤的整个摄影团队都知道原因，只是看破不说破，毕竟老板可没公开表示过什么呢。

　　短暂的休息过后，张艺兴正坐在椅子上让化妆师帮他做最后的检查，边伯贤和工作人员交代完事情后拿起相机，拍摄再一次的开始。

　　张艺兴面前的桌上摆满了摄影用的蛋糕和各式各样的甜食，他拿起其中一块蛋糕作势要咬，上半身宽松的衣领设计露出胸前的肌肤，手指沾上蛋糕上的奶油后刻意往裸露在外的肌肤上画了个爱心，画着精致眼妆的眼睛里充满着魅惑，嘴角勾起一抹挑逗的笑，活脱脱就像是从画里走出来的妖精。

　　「唔⋯接下来要拍的照片⋯可不可以清场啊？」稍作休息时让化妆师补完妆的张艺兴突然开口，边伯贤对于他的要求没有太多的意见而是笑着点头同意「可以。」

　　「姐姐，你们待会先公司吧！结束了我自己回去就可以了！」张艺兴对着站在一旁的工作团队说，她们点头后就开始收拾东西，此时边伯贤也转过头对着一旁的工作人员说「你们直接下班吧，待会剩下的东西，我来收就好了。」

　　既然边摄影师都同意了，工作人员们自然也不好意思说什么，将聚光灯和打光板调整好后，所有人识相的拿着东西就准备走出摄影棚。

　　等到最后一个人走出摄影棚顺带将门带上后，整个摄影棚只剩下张艺兴和边伯贤两个人，张艺兴伸手将桌上的拍摄道具往两旁推开，自己坐在桌子上看着站在不远处的边伯贤勾了勾手指。

　　边伯贤放下手中的相机，走上前就直接搂住了张艺兴纤细的腰「满意了吗？把所有人都支开了。」

　　「当然。」张艺兴露出酒窝甜甜的笑着的同时也伸手亲昵的搂住他的肩，修长的双腿早已环上他的腰，边伯贤俯下身靠近张艺兴的耳边，惩罚似的在柔软的耳垂狠狠的咬了一口，耳垂突如其来的痛感让张艺兴喊出声「⋯疼。」

　　边伯贤将耳垂含进轻舔吸吮，放开耳垂后舌尖顺着他的肌肤向下舔舐，将刚才以奶油在肌肤上画下的爱心仔细的舔掉，边伯贤起身舔舐自己的下唇道「真甜。」

　　张艺兴将环在他腰上的腿收紧，让边伯贤整个人更靠近自己后，双手捧住边伯贤的脸就直接吻上了他的唇，伸舌舔舐掉嘴角残留的奶油后又以舌尖描绘着边伯贤的下唇，舌尖探进去后两舌彼此交缠吸吮，直到张艺兴双颊泛红才结束了这个吻，离开时两唇之间的银丝在灯光的照射下显得色情。

　　边伯贤低头看着靠在自己怀里喘息的人轻笑，张艺兴抬头再一次的吻了边伯贤的嘴角一下后，凑上前伸舌轻柔的一遍又一遍的描绘着他的耳朵，将耳垂含进嘴里舔弄吸吮，在边伯贤的耳边响起淫靡的水泽声。

　　他伸手扣住张艺兴的后颈，吻上他的唇，另一只手直接将宽松的领口拉下，胸前的肌肤再也没有衣服的遮掩，赤裸的展露在边伯贤的眼前，轻轻的吻了他的唇之后，沿着颈部开始向下啄吻，胸前的乳珠因为接触到冷空气而坚挺，边伯贤就像是珍惜许久的宝贝般的温柔对待，但是被如此对待的人却难耐的挺腰主动的贴近边伯贤的嘴边，口中轻喘的说「伯贤⋯痒⋯你舔舔它⋯嗯⋯」

　　边伯贤拿起了被推到一旁的果酱，用手指抹了一点后抹在张艺兴的乳尖上，果酱冰凉的触感惹的张艺兴微微颤抖着，边伯贤舔舐掉乳珠上的果酱后起身对上张艺兴的视线弯唇「想不想舔舔看是什么味道的呢？」

　　张艺兴握住了边伯贤的手将他的手拉到嘴边，将沾满果酱的手指含进嘴里，从指尖到指缝间都仔细舔舐一遍又一遍，眼神里是对边伯贤满满的挑逗，像是替人口交般上下舔弄吸吮着边伯贤的手指，他轻笑道「真想把你动情的样子拍下来，给所有人看看她们心目中理想男神的真面目。」

　　「嗯⋯不行⋯你舍得让别人看这样的我吗？」张艺兴将最后一点果酱舔舐干净后，亲昵的搂住边伯贤的脖子凑上前亲吻他的唇，边伯贤咬了他的下唇后轻笑「这样的你，只有我能看。」

　　边伯贤啄吻向下的在白晰的肌肤上留下了一个又一个鲜明的吻痕，空着的手轻而易举的就将束缚已久的阻碍物脱去，握住那得到释放的性器温柔的上下套弄，缓慢的速度让张艺兴把手撑在边伯贤的肩上，有些难耐的扭着腰「伯贤⋯快、快一点⋯唔⋯嗯⋯」

　　张艺兴的话都还没说完，边伯贤就拿起了一旁的蛋糕将奶油涂抹在手中的性器上后，将前端含进嘴里缓缓的将奶油一点一点的舔掉，舌尖轻描着柱身上的青筋，一手探到后穴，穴口早已因为刚才的前戏而湿了一片，修长的手指的轻松的探入三指后被柔嫩的内壁紧紧吸咬，边伯贤在内壁旋转按压着张艺兴体内的敏感点，原本将性器含在嘴里是缓缓舔弄吸吮，却在按压上敏感点时加快了吸吮的速度，张艺兴扭动腰际配合着他的动作，喊出口的呻吟也越来越诱人。

　　「啊哈⋯伯、伯贤～嗯⋯」张艺兴原本支撑在边伯贤肩上的手轻抚上他的发丝，弓起身后全身微微颤抖着在他的嘴里高潮了一次，边伯贤也没给张艺兴缓和的时间，手指抽离后穴后，握住柱身一个挺腰就将硕大的性器全数送进后穴，内壁的软肉紧紧的吸咬包覆着体内的巨物，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的看着边伯贤后主动的吻上他的唇，微颤的双脚环上他的腰，让交合处更加的贴近彼此。

　　随着边伯贤九浅一深的抽插响起了啪啪啪的声响，仿佛恨不得将囊袋也一并送进张艺兴的体内，交合处分泌出的肠液也因抽插的动作而发出了淫靡又色情的水泽声。

　　「伯贤⋯嗯⋯还要～唔——嗯——」张艺兴环抱住边伯贤的肩后扭动着腰际忘情的呻吟，环在腰上的脚也不自主的拉近彼此的距离，前端再一次昂首的性器紧贴两人的小腹，随着抽插的动作，前端流出的液体蹭在小腹上，高潮过一次的身体极度敏感的状态下，在边伯贤刻意的顶弄在敏感点，张艺兴搂紧他的肩全身颤抖的再一次高潮，边伯贤在数次的抽插下射在张艺兴的体内。

　　还埋在体内的巨物并没有因为宣泄了一次而消火，边伯贤想将性器退出后穴，被操弄过的穴口却依依不舍的想要再一次将性器留在体内，但是边伯贤却还是将性器抽离，射在后穴里的精液没有了阻挡后缓缓的从穴口流出。

　　边伯贤让张艺兴躺在桌上，自己则转过身不知道拿了什么，经历过两次高潮的张艺兴眼神迷蒙的望着他的背影轻喊「伯贤⋯？」

　　只见边伯贤转身朝张艺兴走过来时，一手拿着相机，另一只手上拿着一罐还未开封的巧克力酱和喷雾式奶油，张艺兴歪头不解的望着他，边伯贤俯下身亲吻了他的嘴角道「待会你就知道了。」

　　张艺兴仰首回应他的吻后，边伯贤打开了喷雾式奶油的盖子，将奶油挤在张艺兴赤裸的肌肤上，不管是胸前的乳珠还是沿着平坦的小腹挤出了一朵又一朵的奶油小花，将喷雾式奶油放到一旁后拿起了巧克力酱，在那些奶油小花淋上了些许的巧克力。

　　白晰的肌肤因为动情和刚才的性爱而全身泛起了粉嫩的颜色，粉嫩的肌肤搭配上奶油和巧克力，让张艺兴整个人看起来就像是个艺术品。

　　全身赤裸裸的躺在桌上任由边伯贤摆布的张艺兴和衣服还整齐穿在身上的边伯贤形成了强烈的对比，他拿起相机对准张艺兴按下了几次快门才将相机放回一旁，俯下身从小腹的部份的将奶油舔弄掉后舌尖轻柔的向上一一的将奶油小花舔进嘴里，舌尖滑过的触感让张艺兴弓起身将身子主动的送到边伯贤嘴边。

　　他舔舐到胸口前将右边的乳珠含进嘴里吸吮啃咬，一手揉捏着左边的乳珠，等到右边乳珠上的奶油被舔弄干净后才含住了左边的乳珠吸吮，他把沾着奶油的手轻抚上张艺兴的饱满的下唇时，张艺兴伸出舌尖再次将沾着奶油的手指含进嘴里，从指尖舔到指缝后又用舌尖在手心画圈打转，边伯贤稍微使力的啃咬了嘴里的乳珠后才起身吻上了张艺兴的唇，舌尖探入后彼此交缠吸吮间发出了淫靡的水泽声。

　　张艺兴搂着边伯贤的肩回应着他的吻，双脚环上他的腰，边伯贤那硕大的性器前端正磨蹭在张艺兴的臀缝间，后穴不断分泌出的肠液一股一股的流出，穴口湿润的一开一合的想要抵在穴口的性器进入，边伯贤一个挺腰将性器全数推入，空虚的后穴突然被填满的快感让张艺兴搂紧了边伯贤的肩发出了一声诱人的呻吟。

　　边伯贤双手托住了张艺兴的臀，转身就离开了早已狼狈不堪的桌子上，突如其来的举动让张艺兴环在他腰间的脚缩紧，深怕会从边伯贤怀里掉下去，全身的重力只能托付在边伯贤身上，边伯贤走了一步，埋在后穴的性器就狠狠的碾压内壁深处的嫩肉，张艺兴靠在边伯贤肩上喘息「啊哈⋯伯贤？要去哪⋯嗯⋯」

　　「带你去休息室，这样待会会舒服点。」边伯贤侧过头温柔的亲吻了他的脸颊后，朝着休息室走去，每走一步就往深处顶，张艺兴靠在边伯贤的肩上，一声又一声的呼唤着他的名字，却也因为被进入得太深而带出了一丝的哭腔。

　　紧贴在两人小腹间的性器又一次的昂首，前端也慢慢的分泌出了半透明的液体，当边伯贤抱着张艺兴推开了休息室的门，自己依靠在床头边让张艺兴跨坐在自己身上，伸手抚上纤细的腰间揉捏，嘴角勾起一抹弧度的说「宝宝，想让自己舒服的话，就自己动，嗯？」

　　张艺兴双眼迷蒙的将手支撑在边伯贤的腰上，缓缓的摆动腰部上下吞吐着体内硕大的性器，但是吞吐了几次后就无力的趴在他的身上，边伯贤低头看着怀里的人，伸手抚上他的背道「宝宝，不要了？」

　　「还要⋯嗯⋯可是太累了⋯你动一动好不好？」张艺兴对上边伯贤的视线后说，边伯贤弯唇「嗯？那宝宝要喊我什么啊？」

　　「唔⋯哥哥？」

　　边伯贤对于张艺兴喊出口的称呼没有任何的反应，张艺兴扁着嘴思考了一下，修长的手指在他的胸前画圈后甜腻撒娇的说「老公～」

　　从张艺兴口中喊出这两个字仿佛裹上了满满的糖衣，边伯贤一个翻身让张艺兴躺在床上，拿了一个枕头枕在他的后腰，伸手勾起他的下巴温柔的吻上他的唇。

　　抬起张艺兴的臀，埋在体内的性器缓缓的开始抽插，横冲直撞的冲撞着内壁的嫩肉，张艺兴扭动腰际配合他的动作，肉体的碰撞响起了啪啪啪的撞击声，交合处流出的肠液也在抽插下捣出了白色的泡沫，低头一看还能看见那紫红的性器是怎么样进入他的体内，随着性器抽离而带出粉嫩的嫩肉。

　　伸手握住了张艺兴那吐着半透明液体的性器上下套弄，体内的性器也一次又一次的冲撞在敏感点上，张艺兴忘情的扭动腰际「好舒服⋯嗯⋯老、老公⋯啊哈——唔⋯嗯⋯」

　　边伯贤将张艺兴拦腰抱起吻上他的唇，这样的姿势使得张艺兴将体内的性器吃的更深，配合边伯贤每次挺腰就碰撞在深处，张艺兴全身发软的靠在他的肩上喘息「嗯⋯啊哈⋯老公⋯不、不要了⋯嗯⋯」

　　握住性器的手加快了套弄的速度，埋在体内的性器也被逐渐痉挛的内壁紧紧吸咬着，手中的性器肿大了一圈后随者内壁碰撞在敏感点上的撞击，原本只分泌出半透明液体的前端射出了半稀薄的精液，边伯贤也在数次的抽插后在体内深处射出了滚烫的精液。

　　张艺兴轻柔啄吻他的肌肤，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脖子，边伯贤让失神的将张艺兴躺在床上后才将性器抽离张艺兴的后穴，射在体内的精液和肠液缓缓的流出，被操熟的穴口一开一合的收缩着，画面看在边伯贤眼里是满满的色情。

　　「宝宝，要去清理干净再睡吗？」边伯贤俯下身在张艺兴耳边温柔低语询问着，张艺兴迷蒙的双眼望了他几秒后才缓缓摇头。

　　「不要～想直接睡⋯要老公抱～」张艺兴撒娇的想抱住边伯贤，但是却因为全身无力而抬不起手，边伯贤拉起一旁的毯子后伸手将人搂紧怀里，张艺兴枕在他的胸口听着他的心跳声缓缓的入睡，边伯贤低头温柔的亲吻他的发丝道「好好睡吧，我陪着你。」

　　等张艺兴醒来时身上换上了干净的睡衣，而且也已经回到和边伯贤同居的家里，边伯贤走进房间后将张艺兴搂紧怀里抱着「再睡一会，你明天的行程都请经纪人帮你挪开了。」

　　张艺兴乖巧的点头后，在他怀里挪了挪舒适的位子后再一次闭上眼，边伯贤轻抚他的背哄他入睡。


End file.
